


To Break A Witcher's Heart

by Shes_from_the_Twilight_Zone



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Brief depiction of violence, FUCK, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Loves Jaskier | Dandelion, Hurt Jaskier | Dandelion, Hurt/Comfort, Jaskier | Dandelion Loves Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Protective Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, dont be alarmed at the cursing, i don't know how to tag, its geralt what did you expect, more tags to be added later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:07:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28095150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shes_from_the_Twilight_Zone/pseuds/Shes_from_the_Twilight_Zone
Summary: A walk turns into much more when an angry witch decides to exact her revenge.or, turns out it takes a witch and a near-death experience for Geralt to confess his love for our bard
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 8
Kudos: 160





	To Break A Witcher's Heart

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't my first fic, but it is my first adventure into the Witcherverse and my first on AO3, so please be nice! This was not beta read, so if you see an error please let me know!
> 
> I know you've heard it a million times, but leaving a comment makes me want to bake cookies and buy a puppy. 
> 
> Without further ado, enjoy! :)

"Geralt? Geralt! Tell me, what do you think of my newest ballad?"

Geralt rode on in silence.

'Oh come onnnnn" the bard drawled, "three words or less!"

The witcher saw his companion wink in his peripheral. 

I love how you just sit in the corner and brood...

"Hmm."

Roach's ear twitched, straining to hear something. Jaskier, of course, took no notice of this; Geralt did. 

"Hmm? That's all you have to say? Well let me tell you: composing such emotionally complex and exciting songs of your great tales and epic battles requires a great deal of concentration and dedication and time and-"

"Jaskier. Shut up." His gruff voice cut jaggedly across Jaskier's smooth one. 

"I will not! And I will have you know that I- hmnph"

In one fluid movement, Geralt swung himself off of Roach and clamped his hand over Jaskier's mouth. His cornflower blue eyes widened in shock, but he thankfully stayed quiet. Geralt drew a silver sword, his whole body tense and ready for a fight. 

"All this for silly old me?" A female voice floated over them. 

"Hmm" Geralt only sounded mildly concerned. 

A tall, lithe woman with bright red hair and pitch black eyes emerged from the brush with an air of deadly confidence. She looked familiar, but Geralt couldn't place her. She stalked towards them. Geralt moved so his body was shielding Jaskier from her view. Noticing this, she tilted her head curiously, a slight smirk dancing across her lips.

"Don't you remember me, Witcher? Granted I was much younger then....no? Does the name Eva Beekman ring any bells?"

Oh.

"Fuck."

"Geralt? Do you know this very sexy but very scary lady?" 

Geralt ignored him, "What do you want?"

"Oh, I'm so glad you asked."

That was never good, Geralt mused.

Jaskier, still in a pissy mood from before, rolled his eyes, "Feel free to not answer."

The look he received was withering.

"Well, Geralt," she continued, turning back to the Witcher, "you killed my lover."

"Do you really expect us to believe that someone would hit that-ow!" Geralt jabbed his elbow into Jaskier's side.

"His name was George."

Something clicked in Geralt's mind... something about a werewolf...

"He was a kind man. A good one."

"He was a monster."

She glared at him defiantly and argued, "Monster or not, he was a good man-"

"He killed four people!" Geralt shot back. 

"It wasn't his fault!" She shrieked. 

A tense silence filled the air. 

"You took my beloved, so now I am going to take yours." The malice in her voice sent a shiver down Geralt's spine.

Jaskier piped up from behind, "Ha! Good luck trying to kill Yennifer! Frankly, you'd be better off trying to court a-"

"Jaskier." Geralt's voice was firm.

"Yennifer?" Eva cackled, "don't be silly, little bardling"

Geralt growled in warning.

"I don't want his little plaything, I want his heart. I want him to feel my pain. I want to destroy and shatter it so completely that he will never feel whole again. "

Geralt's whole body went rigid. 

"Stay behind me, Jaskier" He murmured in a low and urgent tone to Jaskier who was staring at Geralt like a lost puppy. 

Idiot, Geralt thought fondly

"Look at him little bardling, trying to protect you. Oh Witcher, isn't that just the best part? You can't protect him"

She whispered something softly under her breath and Geralt felt himself lift up off the ground crash into a sturdy tree, his vision briefly turning black. Meanwhile, Eva was stalking towards a terrified Jaskier who was now babbling utter nonsense in a futile attempt to try to save his life:

"You know, Geralt and I are barely even friends, just ask him. He won't even notice if I'm gone, truly, he won't. So you might as well just let us go about our merry little way and we can all just forget all this ever happened!"

Geralt saw a flash of silver and heard Jaskier yelp. The metallic scent of blood filled the air. 

"Geralt..." Jaskier's voice was faint and laced with pain. 

No, no, no...

The Witcher strained against the magic holding him in place, forcing him to watch his the bard suffer. 

Eva said something into Jaskier's ear and he went completely rigid. Geralt's already slow heart nearly stopped altogether when Jaskier collapsed and started writhing on the floor. He now had a clear view of his the bard's injury: the hilt of a knife protruded from his abdomen. 

"No. Enough! Stop this!" All of his frantic squirming was fruitless in escaping his magical bonds. 

Time stood still when Jaskier's body went limp. 

The witch turned around and smiled at Geralt; a smile so victorious and malicious that it made the blood run cold through his veins. 

"JASKIER!" He roared at the motionless body. 

He surged forward only to collapse on the forest floor as the bonds broke. Ignoring Eva's triumphant cackle, he rushed to Jaskier's side, tears filling his eyes. These tears spilled onto his cheeks when he reached his companion. The blood had nearly stopped flowing entirely from the knife wound and his eyes were closed. The red painting his lips was perhaps the most concerning. It meant internal bleeding... which meant death. 

Unless he got Jaskier to a mage within moments, he would lose him. 

Yennifer, he desperately reached out with his mind, please I need you. 

He rested his head on Jaskier's terrifyingly still chest, please no, Gods no, not him, I'm begging you-

"What have you done now? I- oh Geralt," Yennifer emerged from a portal and quickly knelt next to the unconscious man, "what happened!?" 

"What does it look like, Yen? He was stabbed and tortured," Geralt's voice was laced with guilt, anger, and self-loathing making Yennifer flinch. 

Yennifer's hands flew over Jaskier's body, "I can heal him, but I need space," she gave him an apologetic look. 

Geralt sat a few feet away from Jaskier and Yennifer who was chanting in some ancient tongue and coaxing vials of strangely colored liquids down his throat. After what felt like an eternity, Yennifer stepped back from the body looking exhausted and pale with sweat beaded on her forehead. 

"He''ll be okay. He's asleep right now, but he'll live"

A weight he hadn't even realized was there was lifted from his shoulders as they sagged in relief.

Geralt brushed a lock of hair from Jaskier's brow. 

"I owe you, Yen." His eyes never left his bard. 

She gave him a soft smile, "You owe me nothing, Geralt. But please, tell him how you feel. I know he feels the same." She disappeared through a swirling portal leaving the Witcher alone with his thoughts and his feelings. 

Cradling Jaskier's head he murmured, "I'm so so sorry, Jaskier. I should have protected you. I... I don't know how to do this. I'm not good with words like you are. I never will be. I'll never understand how you just feel and love so freely. It's one of the reasons I.. that I..." he trailed off and blankly stared at the trees, lost in thought. 

A small voice brought him back, "I love you too, my dear witcher"

The smile gracing Jaskier's lips stirred butterflies in his stomach- a feeling he'd never felt until meeting the bard. 

"Jaskier" Geralt was breathless, "I'm-"

Jaskier shushed him by pressing a finger to his lips, "If you say 'I'm sorry' I am going to make you wish that witch had killed me."

Geralt frowned, "I would never ever wish that, I love you far too much."

He was rewarded with Jaskier's smirk, "Prove it."

And he did. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and drop a comment or leave kudos if you liked it!


End file.
